Checkmate
by AmandaKK1524
Summary: Philby and Maybeck engage in a chess match! But they've made a bet-if Maybeck wins, Philby has...severe consequences! Philby/Maybeck friendship; Wilby pairing. Rated K for extremely mild romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! New oneshot! *happy dance* So, in honor of me getting ready for the chess tournament at my school, (yes, I play chess…its fun…) I'm doing a Maybeck/Philby friendship, a little bit (very tiny) of Charbeck, and Wilby. I know, lots of people don't like chess, so if you don't like it, just don't read it and leave a bad review! I'm not making you read this…ON TO THE STORY! For manspiderman, for teaching me chess. :)**

Philby was pumped. The chess tournament was _tomorrow! _Yes, Philby, we all know your unhealthy obsession with this so-called "sport." As challenging as it is, no, it is not a sport. But Philby liked to pretend otherwise.

He had previously Googled some opening moves that would assure a win, so he thought he had a pretty good chance.

But there was something nagging at his mind that kept him from concentrating—Willa. She was the one who actually _taught _him how to play chess. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to play against each other. But first, I shall tell you the story of Philby learning chess…

*Flashback*

_There she was, sitting in Study Hall, last hour on a Friday. Willa loved Fridays. Even back then, something told him, "Ask her out. Do it! Do it NOW! …But not drugs…don't do drugs…" Of course, he wanted to, (ask her out, not drugs, just to be clear…) but he always became tongue-tied whenever he came _near_ Willa. You know that moment in those cheesy movies where the guy looks at the girl, and everything but her goes white and that angelic music with harps and choirs starts playing? Well, that's what was going on in Philby's mind. She sat there, engrossed in __Catching Fire__, where at some points while she was reading, her eyes would get wide in surprise, or she had to hold in a gasp. She was so cute when she did that. Anyways, Philby mustered up his courage, and walked over to her._

"_H-Hey Willa!"_

_She looked up from her book (something very rare…she read 24/7). Seeing Philby instead of one of the jerks who just talked to her because she was a DHI, she smiled and said, "Hey Philby! What's up?"_

"_Oh…nothing much…"_

"_Cool…"_

"_So…um…do you—uhm—wanna walk?"_

"_Sure."_

_They walked out of the classroom, saying goodbye to their teacher on the way out. Small talk occupied their conversation while they walked over to Willa's locker._

"_So, are we crossing over tonight? Finn and I are patrolling base, right?"_

"_Yeah. It's probably gonna be cold tonight, so wear something warm."_

Awwe! He cares about me!_ Willa thought._

_She traded her school books for her sheet music and a chess board, and continued walking with Philby._

Ask her out, Philby! _Something told him._

_They walked down the hall, and then Willa made a sudden turn to her left._

"_Hey, where are you going?" Philby asked with concern._

"_I've got chess club."_

"_Oh…cool."_

_Willa, seeing the disappointed look on his face, asked, "Wanna come with?"_

_A smile formed on his face as he nodded._

_There was only one problem—Philby had no clue how to play chess._

_Chess club was held outside. Being early November, it felt good out—not too hot, not too cold._

_Philby and Willa sat down at a picnic table and she started setting up the board._

_Being kind, she let Philby play white, she played black. (For non-chess people, white goes first.)_

_After a while, she said, "Go ahead. Your move."_

"_That's the thing…I don't know how to play chess," he said in a whisper._

_She giggled. _

"_Here, let me show you."_

_She showed him how to set up the board, which pieces do what, and so on._

_That was the moment he fell in love with chess._

_And with Willa._

_*End Flashback*_

Philby was currently playing against himself, and the game would take forever to complete.

Randomly, Maybeck showed up.

"What's up, dude?" Maybeck asked, seeing Philby's troubled look.

Deciding he needed a break, he decided to unglue his eyes from the chess board.

"Girl troubles?" Maybeck tried. "Oh, I get it. You're deciding where to take your calculator on your date tonight?"

Receiving an angry look from Philby, he decided to back off.

"Is it Willa?" He tried again.

Philby's jaw visibly clenched, and Maybeck knew he'd gotten it right.

"You know, you need to ask her out," Maybeck said.

Philby scoffed.

"As if! I can barely get a word out because I'm so nervous!"

"Well, don't be!"

"I'll ask her out as soon as you ask Charlie out."

"Already done. We're going to the Frozen Marble tomorrow."

Philby groaned in frustration.

"Ooh! Chess!" Maybeck said as he swiped all the pieces off the board.

"NO! What's wrong with you?! I was in the middle of a game!"

"Well, I wanna play!"

"Do you even know how?"

"Possibly."

Philby started to set up the pieces.

"You're playing white. You go first," Philby told Maybeck.

He moved his pawn.

After about thirty seconds, Philby was in mid-conniption.

"No! You can't move your rook diagonally!"

"But if I don't, you'll take it!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!"

"I don't like this game anymore!" Maybeck said as he put a bubble in his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"Oh. My. Goodness. I can't do this anymore!"

"Hey! I've had it with you and your emotional constipation!"

"It's _consternation_¸ smart one!"

They continued to argue for too long, causing Maybeck to say a few inappropriate four-letter words that would have gotten him kicked out of class.

"Maybe I just need an incentive," Maybeck said.

"Did you have a vocabulary test today?" Philby said sarcastically.

"Actually, Yes. Yes, I did."

"And what would you like this incentive to be?"

After thinking for a moment, Maybeck had this face that indicated a light bulb went off in his head.

"If I win the game, you have to ask Willa out—not in a note! It has to be in person with a witness!"

Philby _wanted_ to ask Willa out, but he was just too nervous!

"Deal!"

Seeing how badly Maybeck played last game, this was just too easy! He'd have him in check (Non-chess people—when you have someone in check, it means you can win the game next move if they don't move their king.) in three moves!

Philby was shamed. Maybeck was doing Fantasmic! LOL, get it? But Maybeck had lined up his bishop with Philby's king and proclaimed, "Check."

Philby squealed like a little girl. He looked for a way out.

Crud.

He couldn't move anywhere else.

Maybeck smiled and said, "Oops! I'm sorry! I think I meant, 'Check_mate_!'"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! How did this happen?!"

"I have legit-ness DHI powers!"

"No! You cheated, didn't you?"

"Actually, no. How _do_ you cheat in chess?"

"Beats me."

Maybeck shrugged.

Philby stared at the board in horror as Maybeck took Philby's king and replaced it with his bishop.

"How did this happen?" Philby asked. "When did you learn to do this?!"

Maybeck chuckled to himself.

"Willa taught me."

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry. This was completely random. Kind of OOC for Maybeck, wasn't it? Meh, anyways…**

**REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Soo, I decided to make "Checkmate" a three-shot! Or trilogy, or whatever you call it! Special thanks to Kingdom Kid who gave me some ideas for this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers, Disney-Hyperion, you know the drill.**

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'm not gonna do it!"

"You have to! We made a bet! It's the rule!"

"You always say rules were made to be broken!"

"Just do it!"

"Drugs? I'm not doing drugs!"

Philby and Maybeck were currently in an argument about why Philby should ask out Willa. You see, Philby lost a chess match to Maybeck (who would've guessed, right? Well, that's the power of fan_fiction_ for you!) and now he has to ask out Willa. Trouble is, he gets tongue-tied whenever he talks to her. How cliché. I mean, can't the fanfiction-ess be more original? Anyways.

Finn Whitman was secretly filming the chess match from behind a bush, per Maybeck's instructions, so Maybeck could use it against Philby if he denied it.

"Dude," Maybeck said, "you have to do it! She's madly in love with you!"

"No, she's not! She thinks I'm a loser."

Maybeck slapped Philby across the face.

"PULL. YOURSELF. TOGETHER!

He slapped him across the face again with each word.

"Do it tonight. Cross the two of you over," Maybeck said.

"What if she rejects me?"

"Philby, that girl is crazy for you! She'll say yes! Plus, you're the only one who knows how to cross us over. It's not like we're gonna be there!"

Philby nodded.

"I'll do it tonight."

Finn called for an after-school meeting with all the Keepers, including Amanda and Jess, excluding Philby and Willa.

"Alright," Finn said, "tonight, we're launching Operation: Wilby."

A chorus of "Huh?" "What?" and "I don't get it's" filled the Frozen Marble.

"Oh, please," Charlene said. "It's obviously a combination of Willa and Philby. Is he gonna ask her out?"

"See?" Maybeck said as he planted a kiss on Charlene's cheek. "This is why I'm dating her."

"About time," Jess muttered.

"I have a plan," Finn said.

"What plan?" Amanda asked.

"One that's gonna be fun. And probably gonna make Philby mad, and I'd like to see his face turn as red as his hair, so it's gonna be enjoyable and entertaining, too!"

Maybeck told them the story of the whole chess match and their conversation after school.

"Here's the plan," Maybeck said.

Philby paced his room, trying to give himself a pep talk.

"Alright, Philby, you got this. You can do it. She likes you. Don't be nervous. Just tell her that she's crossing over tonight."

Philby made his way over to the computer and logged in to the Keeper's private chat room.

**philitup has logged on**

Next, he texted Willa.

***Incoming Message!***

**From: Philby**

**Hey, Wills. Cn u go onto the KK Chatroom? :)**

Willa read the text, smiled, and replied.

***Incoming Message!***

**From: Willa**

**Yeah. logging on now. ;D**

This gave Philby a spark of confidence. Winky face equals flirty.

***Incoming Message!***

**From: Willa**

***:D**

Confidence gone.

**willatree has logged on**

**willatree: what's up?**

**philitup: nm. Just wanted to tell you that there's a change in schedule tonight and that you're gonna cross over. **

**willatree: ok. All good?**

**philitup: yeah. y?**

**willatree: no reason. Anything else?**

**philitup: hmm. Not that I cn think of.**

**willatree: u sure ur ok? Seem a little tense…**

**philitup: im gud.**

**willatree: well, ok then. C u tm Frozen Marble? :)**

**philitup: yeah :)**

**willatree: kk, oh, I gtg. Bye. **

**philitup: bye**

**willatree has logged off**

**philitup has logged off**

Willa dressed in black to cross over: black jeans, black _Hunger Games_ t-shirt, black Converse, black everything. She looked into the mirror.

_Wow._ She thought. _ I look goth!_ She climbed into bed and tried to relax her mind. She fell into a deep sleep.

Philby woke up in Epcot, where he had instructed the server to take them. Not long after Philby, Willa showed up in World Showcase overlooking the Seven Seas Lagoon.

"Hey," she heard a voice behind her.

"Philby? Wait, what are you doing here? What if we get caught in SBS? You're the one who's supposed to be at home to Return us! We're gonna—"

She was interrupted by Philby holding up the fob for the manual Return.

"Oh."

"Willa, we're not patrolling tonight,"

"Then what's going on?"

"Willa, there's something I need to tell you."

"Y-Yeah?"

Philby cleared his throat.

"_I'm slipping into the lava,_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under._

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter,_

'_Cause I'm burning up,_

_Burning up_

_For you, baby!"_

"Uhh, Philby?"

Philby was…singing…this was not part of the plan…

"_I fell (I fell)_

_So fast (so fast)_

_Can't hold myself back (back, back)_

_High heels (high heels)_

_Red dress (red dress)_

Willa looked down at herself. As far as she knew, she wasn't wearing high heels or a red dress…Philby was adorable, but this was getting awkward…

_All by herself_

_Gotta _

_Catch my breath!_

_I'm slipping—"_

"PHILBY!"

"What?"

"Why are you singing Jonas Brothers?"

"Well, I need _some_ way to express my feelings!"

Watching from the IllumiNations booth in the Mayan temple, the other Keepers were laughing _hysterically._ I mean, like, hyenas from _Lion King_ hysterically. Jess, Charlene, and Maybeck were rolling on the floor, faces red as tomatoes. Finn and Amanda first watched in horror, but as he kept going, they joined the other three on the floor.

"Why don't you just tell me? With _words_," Willa said, giggling.

Philby took a deep breath.

"Well, Willa, I-I've liked you for an extremely long amount of time, a-and I was wondering if…if you'd like to…"

"To what?"

Philby gulped.

"Would y-you like to go out with me?"

Philby held in his breath as Willa smiled and said…

"Yes!"

Fireworks exploded above their heads, the IllumiNations globe spun and lit up, laser lights soared, and they heard a huge cheer from behind them.

All the Keepers in the booth were cheering and clapping for Philby and Willa.

"Hey, Finn?" Amanda said.

"Hm?" He answered.

"If Philby's the only one who knows how to cross us over, and he wanted to do this alone, how did _we_ get here?"

"Oh, I hypnotized him," Finn said nonchalantly.

"Wait, didn't you hypnotize him in that one FanFic by AmandaKK1524? The one where we're all loony and Jess is obsessed with muffins?"

"HEY!" Screamed Jess. "I'M OBSESSED WITH MUFFINS IN REAL LIFE! WHO'S STALKING ME?!"

"Oh, you think that all that FanFiction stuff is actually _fiction_? Please. Not by a long shot," Finn said.

"Ohkaay…"

"So, how about Saturday?" Philby asked.

"Sounds good," Willa said with a smile.

The Keepers came down from the Mayan temple and congratulated the new couple.

"Willa!" Yelled Maybeck, "I beat Philbo at chess!"

"See! I told you that you could do it if you put your mind to it!"

"Wait, you _taught_ Maybeck how to beat me?"

Willa giggled nervously. Philby was very serious about chess.

"About that…." Willa said as she quickly grabbed the fob out of Philby's hand and said, "NIGHTY-NIGHT!" and pushed the button.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Please review! Constructive criticism gladly accepted! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whoo! New chapter! Ya'll excited? Okay, I'm gonna cry! Final chapter of my first multi-chap! Again, thanks to Kingdom Kid and Amanda Katrice Granger for ideas! :) **

**Oh, and there's something in here in the date that probably couldn't happen in real life, but for the sake of the story, I'm gonna have it happen. If you don't get it, PM me, and I'll tell you, :) **

Willa was excited. Well, sometimes nervousness overcomes excited-ness and…well, that was Willa right now. Exactly four hours, twenty-three minutes, and…fifty-four seconds until her _first date_ with Philby! They were going to a nice restaurant and then going ice skating! Willa was currently freaking out, searching through her closet for something to wear for her date. She needed help. Lots.

…o…o…o…

Philby was, again, pacing his room. Crap. He had no idea what was gonna happen! He wanted to make this date _perfect._ That's what Willa deserved. He was freaking out.

_What-am-I-gonna-do-what-am-I-gonna-do-what-am-I-gonna-do?! _ Philby thought. He, like Willa, needed help. Lots.

…o…o…o…

It legit took only seven minutes total to call Charlene and for her to get to Willa's house.

"Best friend at your service!" Charlene said, mock saluting Willa. "I heard that your date is today!"

"Yeah, but I'm FREAKING out! My whole day was horrible! First, I miss the bus, next, I get a C on my Spanish test, last, my little brother splashed a bucket of water on me! What if something goes wrong? What if I—"

Willa was cut off by Charlene's hand over her mouth.

"EWWW!" Charlene said, quickly pulling her hand away. "Did you just _lick_ me?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"And, anyways, you're gonna be fine. You're not gonna mess up."

"What if I do?"

"You _won't!"_

Willa groaned.

"Here," Charlene said, pulling out a few dresses from Willa's closet. "Let's start with these."

…o…o…o…

"Maaaaaaayyybeeeeeeckkk…" Philby whined. "I need heeeeeelllppppp…."

"Okay," said Maybeck, "first off, don't whine to me. Second, I brought THIS!"

Maybeck pulled out a ham.

"Uuuuhhhhhhh…"

"This will help you…_kiss the girl!_"

Philby got sidetracked and started humming the song, not paying attention to Maybeck.

"PHILBY!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Pay. Attention."

"Why the heck did you bring me a ham? I like roast beef better…"

"Do I really care?"

"…Yes…..?"

"No. I want you to kiss the ham."

"I'm not gonna kiss the ham!"

"Do it! And before you ask, no, not drugs."

"Where's the camera?"

"What?"

"PROOF! BAD LIAR! YOU'RE GONNA POST THIS ON YOUTUBE!"

"Kiss the ham!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NEVER! I REFUSE!"

"Do you wanna kiss Willa or what?"

"Yeah…"

"Then kiss. The. Ham."

Philby kissed his finger and touched the ham.

"That's pathetic."

"No."

"If you want to have a second date with Willa, kiss the ham!"

Philby awkwardly took the ham from Maybeck's hands. Oh, the things we do for love.

"What do I do?"

"Kiss it, you fool!"

Philby quickly kissed the ham.

"You happy?"

"Pretend it's Willa."

For the sake of avoiding the awkwardness for the reader and the fanficton-ess, we'll just say that after an hour, Maybeck got Philby to actually kiss the ham…

…o…o…o…

"Awwe! You look so pretty!" Charlene said, snapping an unexpected picture with her phone.

Willa was in a stunning turquoise and purple sundress with white ballet flats, and was ready to go.

Willa was currently breathing quickly, still nervous about her date.

Charlene was trying to give Willa a pep talk to make her not nervous, but to no avail.

"I think I'm gonna pass out," Willa said.

"I'm so excited for you two!"

"Yup. I'm gonna puke."

…o…o…o…

Philby arrived at Nathan's (the restaurant) forty-five minutes early to ensure that he wouldn't make Willa wait for him. Awwe, how sweet!

_7:00 PM_ his watch read. Right then, he saw Willa coming in outside and rushed to open the door for her. Again, so sweet!

"H-Hey," he said.

"Hey," She said with a smile.

"So, I, uh, I got us a table."

"Great! Thanks."

They both blushed.

"Okay," Philby said, "I don't want this to be awkward for either of us, so, how about we just act natural?"

Willa giggled. "You know when someone says, 'act natural,' it makes it harder to act natural?"

Philby shrugged and smiled. "Honestly, I just want to spend time with you—awkward or not."

Again, she smiled and her mind said, "_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEE! He's SO sweet!"_

Surprisingly, dinner wasn't awkward at all! (Again, magical powers of FanFiction!) After quite an argument, Philby talked Willa into letting him pay the bill, which took some reverse psychology. Then, they went to a local ice skating rink, and, (interesting…) they owned the place. They changed their nice clothes for something to skate in, and got skates.

"I haven't done this in a loooonnng time!" Willa said.

Philby was clutching the side rails along the perimeter of the rink until he got his balance, which didn't take long.

Willa was gingerly stepping across the ice until Philby took her hands to help steady her.

"It's fun, right?" Philby said, hoping that he didn't pick something to do that Willa despised.

"Yeah!"

Willa started picking up speed little by little, and she let go of Philby's hand. She did a sloppy Haircutter Spin (it looks like a Scorpion, which is used in cheerleading, and a layback mixed together), but still it was _very_ impressive.

Philby's mouth was wide open. "How did you—you said you were no good!"

"I said that it had been a while!"

"But still—"

"Junior Miss Ice of Orlando, three years in a row," she said with a smile.

"Oh."

"And I played ice hockey when I was little."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, kind of weird, right?"

"No. I think it's cool!"

"Pun intended?"

"Yup!"

Willa giggled. Again. Do boys just make girls giggly? Hmm…

She and Philby skated around the rink some more, and they found out that skating together is much harder than skating by yourself. Translation—they kept tripping.

Then, in one of those perfect moments, they both fell down at the same time, Willa landing on top of Philby. After their fits of laughter were over, they locked eyes.

And, let's just say: Philby ended up being thankful for Maybeck making him kiss the ham.

And they all lived happily ever after!

—Epilogue—

Philby and Willa are dating, and now all the Keepers are together! Except for Jess, who is dating a…muffin…? How cute, right?

Oh! And I almost forgot! Turns out, Maybeck entered the Chess Tournament! And guess who won? That's right! You guessed it—

….Willa. :)

…o…o…o…

**A/N: How'd you like it? Constructive criticism gladly accepted! And, I know, not my best work. It's late, and I had to walk two miles to get dinner tonight. (My friend and I went to a Pik-N-Run) So, I'm exhausted. Oh! And one more thing!**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
